


Stargazing

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: But there is also a cute moment in a hammock, Canon-ish, F/F, Fluff, I hope, Luisa Tops with a capital T, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-On, so this is not an entirely unfit birthday present, the whole enchilada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa had never been any good at astronomy, but there are other things she isverygood at...





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earpsolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/gifts).



> For Jess, who I love, enough to write her this incredibly inappropriate birthday present.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!

Luisa lazily let her toes drag through the sand as she rocked the hammock lightly, gazing up through the palm leaves at the night sky. The amount of stars she could see from here never failed to amaze her.

‘I knew I would find you here,’ Rose said as she approached over the torchlit path.

‘Hey,’ Luisa smiled, letting her eyes slowly travel up Rose’s body. Rose hadn’t changed out of her bikini from their swim a couple of hours ago and instead had tied a sarong loosely around her hips to cover up.

‘Scoot over.’

Luisa slowly moved to the side, extra careful so hammock didn’t tip her out. Rose took no such precautions, just putting the tray she’d been carrying down on the side table before dropping into the hammock like the slightest movement wouldn’t spill them mercilessly out onto the ground. Miraculously they stayed seated, the shape of the hammock pressing them together at the hip, something Luisa didn’t mind terribly.

‘I brought some dinner.’

Luisa gripped onto the edges of the hammock in preparation for what was undoubtedly going to be another risky move to upset the balance of the hammock from Rose.

‘Fruit and cheese,’ Luisa smiled as Rose handed her a plate.

‘Okay, it’s a _light_ dinner.’

‘I love it, thank you.’ She leaned over to kiss Rose only to make the hammock sway dangerously during the maneuver.

Rose chuckled as Luisa pouted.

‘How come you could do a somersault in this thing and nothing, but as soon as I move a finger it starts swaying like crazy.’

‘Grace,’ Rose grinned, pecking a soft kiss to Luisa’s cheek just to show she could.

Luisa scoffed. ‘You’re not exactly graceful. I would say it’s more of a swagger. You strut around like you own the place.’

‘I do own this place.’

Luisa sighed and shook her head as she took in Rose’s delighted and smug expression. Rose was right though: she did own this place. And as she looked around the beach she couldn’t think of a more wonderful place to be.

‘Come on, eat,’ Rose said, offering her a slice of apple.

Luisa kept eye contact as she closed her lips around Rose’s fingers, accepting the morsel of food.

Rose smiled as she pulled her hand back, picking up a slice of cheese and offering it to Luisa again. The continued feeding each other freshly cut fruit and crumbs of cheese until they were out.

‘Thank you,’ Luisa smiled, feeling full and content with that particular kind of happy tiredness that comes from spending an active day outside.

‘Mmh, you’re welcome,’ Rose said, leaning in to kiss Luisa softly.

Luisa hummed happily as she leaned back in the hammock, a daring move but she was too relaxed to care.

Rose joined her, pushing off against the ground, causing the hammock the swing slightly.

‘Who lights the torches every night?’ Luisa asked as she watched the orange glow of them leading back to their house in the distance.

‘Island fairies,’ Rose grinned, pressing against Luisa’s shoulders to get her to lay back into the hammock.

Luisa glared at her. ‘I have never seen them being lit. They are always just on,’ Luisa said, absentmindedly running her fingers through Rose’s hair.

Rose sighed, knowing she was not going to get anywhere with Luisa if she didn’t give her a serious answer.

‘Kevin lights them.’

‘Kevin? You have a henchman named Kevin?’ Luisa laughed. ‘That is so non-threatening. Shouldn’t they all be named like Dolf and Heinrich and things like that?’

Rose chuckled. ‘I’ll talk to Kevin about changing his name so you can get your torches lit by an evil henchman with a proper evil henchman name.’

‘Thank you,’ Luisa smiled, cupping Rose’s cheek in her hand, pulling her in for a soft kiss. The hammock was a lot more forgiving now they were both laying down in it. The fabric of the hammock pressing them together closely.

‘So, any other of my island secrets you would like me to reveal?’ Rose asked, resting her head on Luisa’s chest, tangling their legs together.

‘What’s that star called?’ Luisa asked, the night sky just visible through the palm leaves above them.

‘Which one?’ Rose said, turning onto her back to see which pinprick of light in the dark Luisa had meant.

‘That bright one right above us.’

‘Rigel,’ Rose answered, a smile curving her lips.

‘That is a sucky name.’

‘I didn’t pick it. That’s its name. And what is it with you and names today? First Kevin and now Rigel.’

‘I was hoping for it to be something pretty, like Venus, or Mercury.’

‘Oh, you want Latin names,’ Rose smiled. ‘Do you see those three stars?’

‘Which three stars? The sky is full of stars, Rose,’ Luisa sighed exasperated.

‘Below and to the right of Rigel. They form a line.’

Luisa scanned the night sky, following Rose’s outstretched finger until she got it.

‘Yes, I see them!’ Luisa said enthusiastically.

‘They are part of the constellation Orion. From left to right they are called Mintaka, Alnilam and Alnitak.’

‘Now those are names,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Do you know the story of Orion and how he ended up in the sky?’ Rose asked, sliding her hand up underneath Luisa’s shirt, stroking soft patterns on the skin of her stomach.

‘He was some kind of ancient Greek hunter, right?’

‘He was, and one day he came across a goddess…’

Luisa listened to Rose with interest, running her fingers through the ends of Rose’s dark hair as she stared up at the stars, imagining that the ancient Greek’s must have looked up at a similar sky. They must have noticed the same beauty she did to come up with such incredible stories.

‘And that is why Artemis placed him amongst the stars. Immortalizing him forever,’ Rose said as she squeezed Luisa’s waist. ‘But I like to think she just enjoyed the competition. Not that she loved him. Artemis was as gay as you and I.’

‘That’s pretty gay,’ Luisa hummed with a smile, running her fingers down Rose’s arms, dancing across lightly tanned skin. Even someone as fair skinned as Rose couldn’t live on a tropical island for months without getting tan.

‘It is,’ Rose husked, rolling her shoulders in response to Luisa’s fingers gently stroking her arms.

She tangled her hand in Rose’s hair, pulling her firmer against her. The stars were nice but kissing Rose was much nicer.

Rose slipped one leg between Luisa’s thighs, making both of them sigh.

‘Babe, you know I love have sex with you outside, but not in a hammock.’

‘You’re the only one who’s allowed to be temperamental?’ Rose teased, flicking her hair over her shoulders with a teasing grin.

‘You’re going to pay for that,’ Luisa growled, curling her hand around the back of Rose’s neck, pulling her in for a hot, demanding kiss.

‘Am I?’ Rose replied as she pulled back from the kiss, her confident attitude being undermined by how breathless she sounded.

‘Get up,’ Luisa commanded, squeezing Rose’s shoulder to get her to sit up.

‘What if I resist?’ Rose whispered, her breath hot and tantalizing against Luisa’s neck.

‘Then I will just have to show you who is boss.’ She tightened her fist in Rose’s hair, pulling her back to show her she was not playing around.

Rose hissed, Luisa knowing it was as much from pleasure as it was from pain.

‘Now get up,’ Luisa whispered, nipping at Rose’s lips. ‘I do not want to repeat myself again.’ She let go off Rose’s hair, watching as Rose moved off her, careful not to tip the temperamental hammock over in the process.

She had told Rose she was going to pay for that comment, and she had just the thing in mind. Rose would enjoy it almost as much as she did.

Rose stood before her in practically nothing, one hand on a cocked hip and her lower lip pulled between her teeth, her eyes dark with arousal.

Luisa watched as Rose moved her hands to the sarong hanging low on her hips, nimble fingers undoing the knot, letting the colorful fabric drop to the sand at her feet.

‘Stop,’ Luisa said, Rose just having moved her hands to the thin string at the back of her neck. ‘You’re going to want a bed for this.’

Rose let her hands drop to her sides, regarding Luisa for a moment with her sharp blue eyes before extending her hands to Luisa, pulling her out of the hammock without a word.

Luisa could see what Rose was doing, and she appreciated it. Awkwardly climbing out of the hammock and probably falling on her face would really undermine the commanding persona she was going for here, and Rose knew it too.

She let Rose lead her down the torchlit path, watching her ass sway in the tiny bikini she was wearing.

‘You have an incredible ass, I think I want to look at it some more tonight.’ She took a step forwards so she was next to Rose, trailing a nail down her spine before grabbing and squeezing her ass.

Rose nodded quickly and without hesitation.

They entered their bedroom through the open balcony doors. Being the only ones on the island meant they didn’t have to bother locking their doors.

‘Now strip,’ Luisa said as she sat down on the edge of their bed, crossing her legs and leaning back on the palms of her hand.

Rose grinned and walked over to Luisa, sitting down in her lap, back to front.

Luisa was about to voice her disapproval at Rose’s playful move when Rose pulled her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck to her.

‘I can’t get the knot out,’ she purred, grinding her ass against Luisa as she did so.

Luisa suppressed a moan, letting her hands trail up Rose’s back, undoing the simple knot she found there, loosening the bikini before going any higher.

‘It is not nice to tease,’ Luisa hummed against the back of Rose’s neck, snaking her arms around to the front to cup Rose’s breasts underneath the now loose fabric of her bikini top.

‘You would know all about that, won’t you?’ Rose sighed, reaching back to tangle her fingers in Luisa’s hair.

Luisa twisted Rose’s nipples almost meanly. Rose was still putting up too much of a fight right now, and she wanted her begging.

‘Apologize,’ Luisa hummed lowly in her throat, her hands continuing to twist, pull and pinch Rose’s nipples mercilessly, making Rose gasp and grind herself down on Luisa’s thigh.

‘Sorry. For teasing,’ Rose moaned, letting her head fall back against Luisa’s shoulder.

‘You won’t do it again.’

‘I won’t do it again,’ Rose echoed. Luisa had the feeling she could have made Rose say anything at that point as long as she kept her hands busy on Rose’s breasts.

‘Good. Now do as I said and _strip_.’ She pushed Rose off her lap with a firm hand to her shoulder blades, sending her stumbling to the floor.

When Rose found her footing and turned around to face her, Luisa couldn’t help but grin. Rose’s pupils were blown so wide her eyes seemed black, her mouth was hanging open slightly and her hair was already a mess of curls.

Rose was right on the edge of giving in and her next move would decide everything.

Luisa watched, turning up the cocky grin as she just stared at Rose. Mentally whooping in victory when Rose reached behind herself and _finally_ let her top fall to the floor.

Rose looked up at Luisa through her lashes as she dropped her hands down to her hips, slowly undoing the bows there too until she was standing completely bare before her, waiting for her next set of instructions.

Luisa grinned at Rose finally giving in. She pushed herself off the bed, prowling over to where Rose was standing.

She would never stop being impressed by the tall, gorgeous woman in front of her, and moments like these, when Rose was completely at her mercy made it all the more special that out of all people in the world, Rose had fallen for her.

She pulled Rose into a deep kiss, one hand tangled in her hair, the other gripping her waist like a vice as she maneuvered her backwards to the bed.

With another swift shove to her sternum Rose fell backwards onto their bed, leaving her gasing in surprise for the second time that night.

Luisa grinned, dropping down to her knees at the foot of the bed, pulling Rose down until her knees were loosely draped over her shoulders.

‘This was not what I expected,’ Rose said as she raised herself up on her elbows to look at Luisa.

‘We’re getting to that part. This is just for me,’ Luisa said, peppering kisses along the inside of Rose’s thigh.

‘Feels like it is for me,’ Rose sighed, twisting her hands in the sheets as Luisa ran her tongue through her folds, circling her clit before repeating the pattern. The air around them soon getting heavy with the smell of sex and the sound of Rose’s moans.

‘God, _fuck_ ,’ Rose keened, her heels digging into Luisa’s back as her muscles started to tense up.

 _We’ll get to that later_ , Luisa thought, redoubling her effort to make Rose come as fast as possible.

‘LU,’ Rose yelped, arching off the bed as she came apart in Luisa’s mouth with a loud cry.

Luisa smiled, licking her lips and pressing sticky kisses to the inside of Rose’s thighs before wiping her mouth.

‘I love hearing you scream my name,’ Luisa grinned as she started stripping, stretching her legs by walking around the bed to root through their nightstand, leaving Rose to recover on her own.

‘I love it when you make me scream your name,’ Rose sighed, turning onto her side to watch Luisa, her eyes losing their hazy, post-orgasmic quality as she noticed what Luisa was busying herself with.

‘I plan to do that quite a lot tonight,’ Luisa grinned as she fastened the last strap on the harness positioned around her hips. ‘Now I want _you_ on your knees, babe,’ Luisa purred.

Rose complied readily, resting on her hands and knees as Luisa settled in behind her.

Luisa grinned, unable to help herself and slapping Rose’s ass.

Rose gasped and shot Luisa a look over her shoulder.

‘I just really like your ass,’ Luisa smirked, dipping her fingers down between Rose’s legs to gather some of her copious arousal, liberally coating the fake phallus springing from her hips with it. ‘And I want to see it up in the air like this the entire time I am fucking you, until you’re _begging_ me to stop.’

‘Lu,’ Rose husked, ‘please fuck me until I beg you to stop.’

‘With pleasure,’ Luisa grinned, lining the dildo up with Rose’s opening before thrusting into her with one, slow, even stroke.

Rose moaned, the sound low and needy, shooting right between Luisa’s legs.

‘God, I love fucking you,’ Luisa panted as she picked up the pace, her fingers digging into Rose’s hips, enjoying the view.

‘Lu, harder, please,’ Rose panted, rocking back against Luisa, her hands fisted in the sheets.

Luisa sucked in a breath through her teeth, already feeling sweat roll down her back but if Rose wanted faster, she would go faster.

‘You like this? Do you like me fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow?’

Rose reply was muffled, her forehead resting on the sheets, but Luisa was pretty sure it was a yes.

She knew the angle between of them was working for Rose, but she also knew it wouldn’t be enough to make her come. She could tell by Rose’s body language that she was close, she just needed a little more.

Luisa snaked her hand around Rose’s hips, circling Rose’s clit as she continued to thrust into her.

She heard Rose’s muffled cries of pleasure through the pillow she was biting on.

With one more thrust and flick of her thumb against Rose’s clit, Rose’s body tensing up as she came, hard. Luisa following right after, collapsing on top of a truly exhausted Rose.

Luisa recovered her breath first, moving to shift off Rose, only to be stopped by a murmur of protest from Rose.

‘Not yet. Like having you- inside me,’ Rose husked, her voice nearly gone.

‘I feel like I’m crushing you,’ Luisa whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Rose’s neck.

‘You’re not. You’re close, and on top. I like it.’

Luisa smiled, continuing to pepper more soft, fleeting kiss on the skin of Rose’s neck and shoulders.

‘Okay,’ Rose said softly after a while, signaling it was now okay for Luisa to move.

Luisa carefully pulled out, immediately undoing the buckles around her hips so she could collapse back onto the sheets.

‘That was not a punishment, _at all_ ,’ Rose husked, slowly turning onto her side so she could look at Luisa.

‘For me neither,’ Luisa hummed, pulling the sheets up around their rapidly cooling bodies.

‘I would love to have a turn fucking you, but I still can’t really feel my legs,’ Rose smiled, stroking a lock of hair away from Luisa’s sticky forehead.

‘You can fuck me all you want tomorrow.’ She scooted closer to Rose, throwing an arm over her waist, pulling back a little as Rose’s face contorted in pain when she moved her legs a little.

‘I hurt you.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘It’s not _hurt_ , it’s pleasurable discomfort,’ Rose shrugged.

‘That’s a fancy way of saying you’re in pain,’ Luisa huffed. She didn’t like Rose being in pain, especially when she was the cause of it. She had pushed too hard and Rose was paying the price.

‘Lu, I enjoyed it, you enjoyed. I will gladly bare a little pain to have pleasure in return. And that was the best orgasm I have had in quite a while. I am fine, truly. Just sensitive.’ She cupped Luisa’s chin, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

Luisa’s lips reluctantly formed themselves into a smile. ‘It seemed like a pretty good orgasm from where I was standing.’

‘It was amazing. I meant what I said; I like having you inside me like that.’

‘I like being inside of you,’ Luisa said softly, carefully pulling Rose onto her chest, wanting to cuddle for a bit.

‘I love you.’ The words were accompanied by a soft kiss to Luisa’s cheek.

‘I love you too,’ Luisa replied.

Silence returned to the room, Luisa listening to the curtains rattling in the soft ocean breeze, even hearing the waves crest on the beach in the distance.

‘I’m glad we didn’t do this in the hammock,’ Rose added with a smile,

‘Me too, even if the stars would have made a nice backdrop.’

‘Nicer than my ass?’ Rose teased.

‘No, not quite as nice,’ Luisa grinned, pulling Rose in for another kiss. The stars might be spectacular, Rose’s ass was the finest sight in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who's glad I didn't make an ass-tronomy joke in the summary say "aye"
> 
> Love you, Jess. Many happy returns! (Of your favorite characters)


End file.
